A Twist, a Turn, and a Night to Remember
by Toni-Nicole
Summary: The question that started it all "What do you want? If it him that's fine. If its us great, but Brooke I need you to choose." Brooke Davis has to choose between two men form her past, who've come into her present. Who'll be her future? BL,BJ,PL,Naley
1. Chapter 1

So this I my 5thFanFic, 2ndOTH one, but 1stOTHpost. I came up with the idea in the shower (I know you didn't need to know that, but you do know. & since you don't know what I look like it isn't to much of a visual). Back to the point, wait… I don't think there is one so I'll stop writing now.

BTW - I tend to ramble so, that's why my intro thingy is like that.

**A Twist, a Turn, and a Night to Remember**

Things to Know:

Brooke & Peyton aren't best friends just friendish

Haley & Brooke are BFF's & have been since high school.

Haley doesn't like Peyton that much

Lucas & Brooke never got together in season 3. Pucus did

Nathan - Nathan is like Brookes older brother, in the NBA

Lucas - Lucas has feelings for Brooke, is the assistant couch for Nathans NBA team , wrote a book: about a love triangle were the guy's like Luke. The girls are like Brooke and Peyton.

Karen - Karen's engaged to Andy, considers Brooke her as much as a daughter as Lily. Which pisses Peyton of.

Dan's - hell I don't know but he'll come up some time

C over B was never broken into

& everything else form seasons 1-5 should count unless I change it. You know Brooke fashion designer,

but I'll give a warning B4hand; maybe, but probably not.

AGES:

Jamie, Lily, and Jenny are all 5

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Mouth and them are all 22ish

Brooke's: 21, smart, didn't join the gang till senior year, isn't as sluttish, and can't stand Peyton just tolerates her.

ANYWAYS…

Ummm, -

_thoughts are in italics_

**emphasis****'s are bold**

_**YELLED EMPHASISED WORDS ARE BOLDED, CAPITALIZED, AND IN ITALICS**_

YELLED JUST CAPTIALIZED

Oh, the title isn't a depiction (_depiction, big word kinda, well smart word at least_) of the story, hellI don't even know where the story's going our if I continue it. That depends on thee reviews.

So… Again

**A Twist, a Turn, and a Night to Remember **

**Prologue**

"Daddy?" Spoke the little girl

"Ya Jenny" asked Jake

"When can I meet mommy?" she asked

"W-what?" he stuttered. To say he was shocked was a understatement

"Mommy. I want to see my mommy." after a moment she added "I found a picture of her" she admitted quietly.

"You what? Where?" Jake was both shocked and confused _'where in the hell would she find a picture of Nicky' _he thought

"In the attic. See" she handed him a picture of her as a baby in the arms of the then babysitter.

"Brooke" he said in a whisper.

"Is that her name daddy? Brooke? Cause I like it" said a giggling Jenny happy to know something about her mom

"Well no its really Brooklyn. Brooklyn Penelope Davis" he said with a smile while thinking about the brown haired beauty.

"So that's her that my mommy." said Jenny as more of a statement. She was really starting to getting excited.

"Wait what? NO" exclaimed Jake just now realizing the what she was getting at. "Jen how about you go to sleep and we can talk about this a in the morning okay?"

"Okay daddy but you promise we'll talk about her?"

"Ya we'll talk" said as he left he room _'Oh crap she thinks Brooke's her mom' _"Shit" he mumbled as he made his was to the kitchen.

"What's wrong son?" asked his dad, making his mom lookup.

"Jenny asked about her mom" answered

Well you knew she was going to ask sooner of later" said his mom

"Ya, but she found a picture and now she thinks Brooke her mom"

"Brooke? As in Brooke Davis - said his dad trying not to laugh

"As in Brooke Davis fashion icon- said his mom smiling

"Best friend/babysitter Brooke - said his dad

"Girl who slowly but surly stole your heart- said his mom

"but you were you chicken to admit it - said his dad

"That Brooke?" asked his mom

Jake just rolled his eyes at his parents "HaHaHa." he laughedd dryly "But ya that Brooke"

"So what did you tell her?" asked his dad

"Well I - " Jake was interrupted by a scream "JENNY" he yelled as he ran back to her room. When he got there he saw her window open and he on the ground. So he ran back down and yanked the back door open. And rushed to her side. "Call 911" he yelled to her parents. "Jenny baby can you here me?"

"I just wanted to find mommy." she said then her world went black.

**SO……? What'd you think? RR**

**I know this is short for me but I'll probably update again. The joys of a 3-day week end with no plans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna hear something funny I've been looking for this for months I though I wrote down one paper with some of my other updates, so after going threw like every scrap of paper I have I decided to check my brother and sister laptop. And what'd know there is was typed and everything. And a added kicker I had to use that one since I may or may not and I quote my mother in this "Been completely irresponsible and slept with the laptop in your (Meaning my) bed, when Lord knows you're the wildest sleeper in the world, only to knock it of cracking the screen" But I remain firm in the idea that I have _NO_ clue as to what she could've been talking about.**

**Prologue Part 2**

__

**Last time on A twist, a Turn, and a Night to Remember**

**"Well I - " Jake was interrupted by a scream "JENNY" he yelled as he ran back to her room. When he got there he saw her window open and he on the ground. So he ran back down and yanked the back door open. And rushed to her side. "Call 911" he yelled to her parents. "Jenny baby can you here me?"**

**"I just wanted to find mommy." she said then her world went black.**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

**~At The Hospital~**

Jake was currently sitting with his parent in the ER waiting for news on Jenny condition.

"Family of Jenny Jagielski?" asked a young female nurse.

"Yes that's us. Is she okay?" asked an anxious Jake

"Yes she'll be fine. But she does have a broken arm and a slit concussion. Do you no what happened?"

"She was trying to sneak out to find her mom"

"Well you might what to find her yourself, otherwise she'll continue to do thing like this until she finds her. But you can go see her now and will be able to take her home in an hour or two. She's in room 248" and with that she was off.

"Are you going to tell Brooke's not her mom?" asked Jane Jagielski, Jake's mom.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I might. I mean you heard the nurse she's just going to keep doing stuff like this until she finds her mom. Ugh, I need to talk to Brooke."

"Mommy. Your going to talk to mommy. Can I go Daddy please. Pleasssseeee. Daddy please I wait to meet her I'll do anything. Please just let me meet mommy."

There was no way Jake could deny her. Especially when she gave him that puppy dog look. She could have easily been mistaken for Brooke's daughter in that one moment it was ridicules.

"Oh god, not the Brooke face" groaned Jake while his parents snickered in the back round, they knew that that face had gotten their son is a lot of trouble when Brooke donned that have it wasn't even funny. Okay that's a lie it was extremely amusing, especially in the current situation. "Not funny" he said to his parents

"No son it's not. It hilarious" said Bill, Jake's dad, as he began to tear up.

"Just take her. Brooke will help you explain it and maybe agree to become her step-mom." said Jane.

"Mom" warned Jake "Alright fine. Jenny do you want to go me Brooke?"

"YES! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"I'll take that as a yes. But Jen what are you doing out of your room."

"Well I saw this chair, it had wheals, so duh. I played on it, daddy" she said with an eye roll

"Okay Jake are you sure she just saw a picture of Brooke? Cause she's acting very very Brookeish" said Jane

"Oh boy" said Jake as he realized his mom was right.

"So daddy when can we leave to go see mommy?" asked Jenny

"You can go now. She's free to go you just need to take a few precautions and sign the discharge papers" Said the Nurse for earlier

"Oh okay. And Jen we can go tomorrow, well it already 1 AM, so we can go as soon as I can get a flight okay?" Said Jake

"Oh you have one a 5AM" said Jane

"We what?" asked Jake

"well we already booked you a flight son" said Bill

"So I can meet momma today?"

"Well I don't know. How do you now were she is?" asked Jake directing it to his parents

"Well we just bought a ticket to Tree Hill. I mean even if she doesn't live there anymore some of your old friend could probably help you find her." said Jane

"Well let go home and pack Jen. So mom are you guys gonna stay at my place or are you going to go back home?" asked Jake

"We're going with you of course" said Bill

"You don't have to" said Jake

"Well we want to reconnect with some of our old friends in Tree Hill" stated Jane

"Well if you say so." said Jake

"So I get to meet momma?" asked Jenny getting excited even in her sleepy state.

"Yep you get to meet her" said Jake as he picked up a sleepy Jenny

**~Meanwhile in Tree Hill~**

"So, Pucas's happening" sighed Haley

"Yeah, looks like" said Brooke

"So were suck with the…"- trailed of Haley trying to find a name suitable for Peyton

"Blond form Hell? - offered Nathan

"Wicked Bitch of the Hill? - provided Rachel

"Anorexic Barbie? VamperBitch?" said Brooke

"What are you guys talking about?" asked form Peyton the other end of the table

"Oh just… umm…" said Nathan

"Oh, we just got caught up talking about this bitch from High School." covered Brooke

"Do I know her" asked Lucas

"Yeah you do. If I remember right she was borderline stalking your ass." said Brooke with a smirk

"What was her name?" asked Peyton

"Oh it was Pe-" Nathan put his hand over both Brooke's and his wife's mouth knowing they didn't have a problem with saying they were talking about Peyton

"Peyton" said Rachel with a smirk, to with Peyton growled, then covered with "Can you tell me why were still here. I mean it's almost 2 AM and your getting married at the ungodly hour of 6AM. I mean who does that? Seriously!? What are you two on cause it must be strong has hell. Plus you really do need all the beauty sleep you can get"

"Oh whatever" said Peyton while she rolled her eyes

__

Ring Ring Ring

"That's me hold on" said Brooke to the table "Hello?… Jane?… Not that its not great to hear form you but how'd you get my number?… Oh no it's okay I glad Millie gave it to you… What happen?… WHAT?!… I heard you the first time. Well your sons an ass… What do you mean she fell out of a window, the first time I get a call about her in three years and it's to tell me my goddaughter fell out of a got damn window… Where are you?… Oh, I'm in Tree Hill… The Pucas wedding… Lucas and Peyton… Is she gonna be okay?… Yeah okay I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"B. Davis what was that?" asked Haley

"That was Jane, Jake's mom. Apparently Jenny got into an accident" answered Brooke in a whisper trying not to cry.

"What kind of accident?" asked Nathan

"She fell out of a window" Brooke clarified as the tears started to flow

"What? Is she okay?" asked Lucas

"Yeah she'll be fine it's just a broken arm, but dear god. Naley we're so child proofing your house Brooke style"

"Brooke style?" asked Nathan

"Yep. It's gonna make TutorMommy look like a light weight in to over protectiveness category."

"Well everyone's a light weight compared to you Brookers" snickered Peyton

"Don't hate cause you don't got the body to flaunt it. I mean were not all anorexic Barbie's" said Brooke with the sweetest smile she could muster "Now I going to bed, so I don't get grumpy in the morning and have to go threw with the erg to object to the wedding all together. Now bye now ya hear" said Brooke in a county accent gaining grins and chuckles from everyone there except Peyton.


	3. AN: I'm Sorry

I plan on sitting down and writing at least a chapter for all of my stories and to re-read and fix all the errors in my stories. I have no real plans for the near future so I hope to update at least twice a month. I know that that's still very slow but I can promise that I won't take such a long hiatus.


End file.
